Optical fiber cable assemblies, which contain at least one optical fiber, ordinarily include a reinforcing member made of Kevlar on the inside of the cable cover. Accordingly, when the optical fibers contained in the fiber cable are connected to optical connectors, a terminal structure is required in order to terminate the cable cover and the reinforcing member at the end of the cable cover.
One example of a conventional terminal structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-37516. In the disclosed terminal structure, a sleeve, which has a substantially cylindrical shape is installed at the end of the cable cover, and the reinforcing member extending from the end of the cable cover is folded back over the outside surface of the sleeve. A compression sleeve is installed over the outside of the folded-back reinforcing member, and the reinforcing member is fastened in place by press-fitting the compression sleeve thereon.
However, in the terminal structure described above, the reinforcing member is fastened in place by press-fitting with the reinforcing member coming into direct contact with the edge of the sleeve, which is made of metal, at the end position of the cable cover. As a result, the following problem arises: namely, in cases where a tensile force or twisting force is applied to the cable, the edge of the sleeve cuts or severs the reinforcing member so that the fastening of the end portion becomes unstable. Accordingly, there has been a need to provide a terminal structure in which there is no danger of the reinforcing member being cut.
Furthermore, there is a need to include a means which supports the outer cover of the optical fiber cable in such a terminal structure, especially in the cap member used in the terminal structure. In particular, optical fiber cables may be subject to external forces which cause the outer covering of the cable to be removed from the supporting means when the cable is bent in order to achieve the desired cable installation. Accordingly, it is desirable that easy reattachment be possible even in cases where the outer covering of the cable slips from the supporting means. In addition, it is desirable that such a terminal structure have a relatively simple construction, and that the structure be relatively inexpensive. In particular, it is desirable that the economic effect be enhanced and assembly work be facilitated by reducing the number of parts required.